


I like you more than

by mommasboy



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Sasuke, Romance, School Life, my b0y naru in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: Sasuke's been in love with his childhood best friend Naruto for what feels like forever, and he doesn't know, or more importantly doesn't want to tell him. He fears that that will ruin their friendship and Naruto would no longer be in his life. When people start around them start asking questions, how will Naruto react?





	1. I smile a lot more when I'm with you, please don't ask me why

**Author's Note:**

> I like you more than pumpkin pies

It was probably weird to other people, the way he and Naruto were so close.

It was normal to them though, that's all that really matters to him. Yeah, they were close, they never sat more than a foot apart, they always ate lunch together, they never said goodbye. Naruto was a touchy person, but he was especially touchy with Sasuke, and Sasuke who didn't like people touching him was fine with Naruto. People assume it was because they were childhood friends, but not even childhood friends were as close as they were.

Their seemingly silent instant conversation crept even some of their closest friends out sometimes. When they started it was like nobody else was in the room, totally engrossed in each other. Speaking of they are doing that at the moment. They sat in the busy cafeteria surrounded by noise that fell deaf to their ears, and something so incredibly rare happened, so rare that everyone in their table jumped back in surprise.

Sasuke smiled, actually genuinely _smiled_.

Now their table and the surrounding area had a shocked look on their faces, mouths wide open. That finally caught Naruto's attention, he looked over his friends with a confused face. "What? What happened?" He questioned. Shikimaru finally coming out of his shock answered. "Dude, are you serious right now?" He already knew the answer, Naruto was actually genuinely confused. Naruto looked like he had a big question mark over his head. Then he looked at Sasuke, who had already dropped his smile. It was so brief they thought they were momentarily hallucinating. But they all couldn't possibly have the same hallucination at the same time. Sasuke just shrugged,  _he didn't know either._

" _hm,"_ Sakura pondered, "I wonder if it will rain tomorrow." That broke the spell that suddenly washed over the lunchroom, and people started to go back to what they were doing, still doubting what just happened. Naruto and Sasuke just sat there confused. 


	2. not an update (sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow lmao

it wasn't supposed to be this way, I accidentally uploaded the first chapter and I couldn't delete it cause people saw it lmao I can't with myself. Sorry guys school just started back up my laptop is shitty, my life's a whole mess and there are mad hurricanes passing by me that could hit NY any time so I don't think I'll be focused enough to write this story as much, I'm not going to give up on it so don't worry, shit the least you might get are short shitty chapters. I'll try really. Also, does anyone think they can help me co-write? I'll give you the basic plot of the story and every chapter and how they should be titled/written so please help a poor boy out!!! Please :,c thank you for hearing me out,

 

sincerely, _K_


	3. You make me laugh, but you are super annoying, but you make me laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke play, and it's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like you more than science why's 
> 
> : This idea stems from when I met up with my friend and we were playing around n I carried her like that, she was screaming Kaz put me down but totally laughing, it was pretty fun. We used to go to the same school but now we don't :(, I miss my old friends,  
>  but anyways this almost like that scene but more romantic cause me and my friend platonic while narusasu romantic, so i tweaked it a bit to match my standards. Also i was rewatching adventure time and it's so cute. Also, a little fact about me is that i'm bi/pan and im a dude!!!! Awesome, i also want a s/o

Sasuke fell back on Naruto’s bed with a laugh, quick and sharp. “Never ever do that again!” He barked, still giddy. Naruto just giggled from the place on the floor he sat on. His room was messy as always, but they were both ok with it. 

 

“What?” Sasuke asked when he saw Naruto looking at him with a creepy smile. Naruto said nothing and just pounce on his friend, and started tickling him wildly. “S-stop” Sasuke choked out, unable to stop laughing, only Naruto knew this but he was extremely ticklish while Naruto, on the other hand, was not, weird. Naruto said something about it is because he always held in this laugh when he found something funny. “Neverrrrrrrrr!!” Naruto hissed playfully, he also laughing. “Asshole!!! Fuck you!” Sasuke laughed harder, trying to kick Naruto off of him. “Say, uncle!” Naruto yelled. 

 

“Never!”

 

“Say it!” 

“Say it!!!” Naruto tickled harder. 

Sasuke’s mouth was spread wide, tears coming out the corner of his eyes and his chest hurt and lungs ached. 

“Fine, fine! Uncle!” He bellowed, barely able to choke it out. 

The brutal assault on his sides stopped. Naruto laughing and breathing hard, Sasuke sweating and exhausted. The two turned to each other, little giggles still escaped from Sasuke’s mouth. “I.”  _ pant  _ “am.”  _ pant  _ “going.”  _ pant  _ “to.”  _ pant “ _ fucking.”  _ pant  _ “murder.”  _ pant  _ “you.”

Naruto let out a quick laugh and ran straight for the door. Sasuke chased right after him. “No!” He screamed/laughed, “Don’t murder me Sasu-chan!” 

“Call me that again and I'll pull your tongue through your ear, fucking asshole,” Sasuke yelled running after him. 

“Language Sasu-chan!” Naruto yelled as he slid across the floorboards. 

“Ugh you fucking asshole” Sasuke yelled as he made a frustrated noise, “You are so fucking dead as soon as I get my hands on your little grubby self!” 

“Uh, Sasu-chan don’t be so mean!” Naruto pouted as he slipped in through the kitchen door and jumped into the backyard, he narrowly avoided a kick Sasuke sent his way. He stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, “Catch me if you can slowpoke!” He mocked. 

Sasuke picked up something random from the garden and chucked it at Naruto’s head, it hit its target directly. Naruto fell back with a startle, “Woah.” 

“Hehe” Sasuke laughed evil walking up to Naruto’s form, “Haha, idiot don’t mess with me!” 

“He, Sasuke, babe I’m sorry you know I was just joking, don’t be like that.” 

“Shut up” He climbed onto Naruto and grabbed a hold of both of his cheeks a pulled. “He, say something now dickhead.” 

“‘Mm sowwy” Naruto mumbled out. His face was really starting to hurt. 

“You will be!” Sasuke giggled out evilly, Naruto looked so stupid, he squeezed his cheeks harder, “You will be!” 

Naruto, whose cheeks were really starting to hurt, in the last resort placed his down on the ground solid and lifted himself up, surprisingly it was pretty easy too. Sasuke wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist and released a surprised squeak. “What are you doing!?” He questioned Naruto, still holding his cheeks tightly. “Saas sop!” Sasuke just squeezed his cheeks tighter and pull. “I’ll stop when you put me down!” 

Naruto gave him a look that said, ‘i’ll put you down when you stop!’ 

They continue glaring at each other. Naruto, the so goddamn awfully idiotic person he is, begin to run around, with Sasuke still on him. “Nooooo!! Naruto, you idiot stop, put me down!” Sasuke yelled, taking his hands off of Naruto’s cheeks and placing them around his neck, squeezing tightly, his face bright red from embarrassment. Naruto stopped running around, took his hands off Sasuke’s back, he waited for Sasuke to come off, but he was coming off. He looked, Sasuke’s eyes were shut tight, squeezing his face between the crack of Naruto’s neck. Naruto scratched his head then ran into the house, stepping over the cut in half swinging door and slipping through the kitchen, sliding on the wooden floor tiles, climbing up the stairs and making his way to his room, all with Sasuke still holding on to him like an octopus. He then sat on the bed and patted Sasuke’s head. “Sorry.” He said. “S’ fine,” Sasuke mumbled into the crook of his neck. He still didn’t let go, Naruto didn’t care either way, he liked it. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and rested his chin on Sasuke’s neck. “Yeah, it is.” 


	4. My heart skips a beat when you laugh, my insides feel tingly when you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like you more than Fridays (I love Fridays)   
> I love being near you, just your energy is so amazing

              It’s the small giggles that Sasuke lets out that gets Naruto. When his guard is down, and it’s just them two alone, he lets them escape freely. Naruto loves the quick bites of air and tiny snorts. Sasuke hates them. He tries to hold in his laugh a lot, but Naruto always finds a way to get them out. 

 

He  _ squeezes _ Sasuke in a tight bear hug. They were laying on the bed again, just came back from school. They messily threw their book bags anywhere. “Come on,” Naruto said persuasively, “Let me hear that cute laugh.” 

 

    Sasuke didn’t bother fighting back, he just let himself lay in Naruto’s arms. He twisted his head so he can look Naruto in the eyes. “It’s not cute” he pouted, his bottom lip poking out. 

Naruto could feel his heartbeat quicken in his chest. His eyes sparkled and opened wide,    “awe, Sasu you are shooooooo cuteeeeee” He cooed rubbing his cheek against Sasuke’s. 

 

Sasuke pouted even more, “Stoppit, I'm not cute, you’re cut- uh”

Naruto’s eyes sparkled even more. “You think I’m cute.” He whispered.

Sasuke looked away, a small blush dusting his cheeks, “No, what I didn’t say that.”

“AaH,” Naruto squealed, “stop being so adorable” He squeezed Sasuke even tighter. 

 

“Hehe,” 

Naruto released Sasuke from his hold on him. 

“Let's go get Juice, Mom’s gonna be here any minute.” 

 

Down the stairs, they went. 

 

“What’s she doing anyways?” Sasuke asked. He always hangs out at Naruto’s house after school so he was pretty familiar with his family. This was like his second home, it’s been like that for a long time, since elementary school. 

 

“Ah, she’s working on some biz, ion no man, prolly lawyer biz.”

“Nar, That’s your mom, you’re supposed to know what she’s doing.” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 

“Damn, so what dude, she got her own life like, I ain’t gotta be all in her groove like that like I wouldn’t want her to be all up in my groove.” His wrist bent forward and moved back and forth to emphasize the word groove.  

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, got a cup and poured some grape juice. 

“Annnyways, you need to get your work done, you know all you do is sleep in class right?” 

“Geez, you sure talk a lot when we’re alone.” 

Sasuke blushed, stick his tongue in the side of his mouth and looked down. “Yeah, so what.” He tucks his hair behind his ear and awkwardly rubbed his arm, his voice sounded raspy, full of insecurities. 

Naruto immediately felt apologetic, “Oh Sas, m’sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

His eyebrows did, eyes shone with regret. “Sorry,” he said again, he seems to always be apologizing, always messing up. 

“Come here,” he said extended both of his arms, he sat down on the floor, mouth set to a small frown pushed to the left side. 

His eyes locked with Sasuke’s eyes, expectancy hung in the air around him. 

Sasuke looked down then met with his eyes again, he took a step, then continued. 

He sat right in front of Naruto and wrapped his arm around Naruto’s neck. “I don’t know, it’s just that sometimes I feel annoying and when you said that, it like became official. Sorry.” 

“Dude, your not annoying” Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s middle “like not at all, I like that you talk a lot more with me, I like that a lot, and I want you to feel comfortable, I really do, plus it’s cute when you babble. You don’t do that with nobody else, plus-” he took a deep breath “-plus it makes me feel really special and jizz” “y’know, like all tingle inside, especially when you laugh.” 

Naruto had a full red face by the time he finished. Sasuke had a matching one. 

He looked up from his lashes “Thanks,” he offered Naruto a small smile, and Naruto took it with glee, offering a small one of his own. Both of their insides felt all tingly and buzzing. 

Naruto lowered his face and gave Sasuke a small peck on the lips. It felt quite all right, and it was cute when Sasuke let out a surprised squeal, then an embarrassed squeal. It felt quite all right indeed. 

 

“Omyghod NARUTO!” 

_ Smack _

Pale hands reached out to hide his face. Naruto could see the blush, it took over Sasuke’s entire body. 

Sasuke let out another squeal, an ‘eek’, then a whimper. 

Naruto kissed his finger, “Sas, that felt good lemme try again..”

“No, this is not a supermarket you don’t get free samples!” Sasuke groaned out between his finger temple. “These lips are not for sale, mister!” 

“Hey! I’m only like 16!” 

“Naruto!” 

_ Click _

The door, they completely forgot. Kids occupied with their smooching and bonding. 

“What are you two doing down there,” Kushina questioned, one eyebrow raised. She unbuttons a few buttons of her suite. “Sweet Jesus is it hot out there.” 

She pats her bun a few times, then wiped the sweat off of her forehead. 

“Naruto, get me a glass of water please.” 

Naruto got up and pulled Sasuke with him, who didn’t protest. “I’ll get you it later mum, I gotta take care of special business,” he said as he led Sasuke back upstairs, “don’t come to my room.”

 

“That boy, I swear…” Kushina sighed. 

  
  


There was a tentative first kiss. Naruto licked his lips right after, “sweet.” 

He went in for a second, holding Sasuke’s beet red cheeks in his sweaty palm. Their hearts ran wild, the kinetic beating surged and synergized. 

They breathed out, breath mingling. The third kiss was a little bit rougher. Naruto pushed his tongue on Sasuke’s lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke shyly opened his mouth, only a crack. 

It was clear that they were beginners. Eyes shut tight, stiff bodies. They crumpled together. 

  Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist, held it. He let out a tiny moan. 

“Naru,” he said breathily, “s-stop” 

Naruto stopped, frowned and tilted his head to the side. He looks at Sasuke with questioning eyes. “You don’t like it?” 

Sasuke avoided Naruto’s eyes and kept silent. 

His legs twitched, they came together, closed. 

“Oh.” 

Sasuke looked down in shame. He kicked Naruto’s off him and ran to the bathroom to Naruto’s room, locking the door. 

Naruto ran after him and bang on the door loudly

_ One _

_ Two _

_ Three _

“Open the door, Sas!”

“Nooo!” 

“Come on, it’s no big deal, I have one too!”

“Mm, really?” 

“Yeah, dude totally.”

Sasuke stepped out cautiously. 

“Naruto it’s gross. I feel gross.” His lips downturn in a sad frown. 

“Is it gross?”

Naruto shook his head. “It felt good, I didn’t think it was gross. I mean it was not gross to me. I don’t want you to feel gross.”   
“We could stop if you want?” He continued. 

Sasuke looked down, he nervously rubbed his foot on the ground, “hm”

“We could stop for today.” He nodded. “Naru gimme a hug.” 

“Haha, ok.” 

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

“Ew yucky.” Sasuke giggled. Naruto laughed and gave him more kisses. “Don’t call my wonderful kisses yucky you!” 

“NOOOOOO! Stop it” He giggled again. 

h


End file.
